an FMA Xmas
by CatsEyeFlashlight
Summary: I started this after christmas, posted in january, but why not drag out the holiday a bit more? Anyway, Ed doesn't believe in santa, Al doesn't really care, the brothers get what they've been looking for, and Santa really does exist! R&R! Flames welcome.


A/N: It's a one shot, so don't ask for it to be continued(but if it turns out to be a good story you'll ignore the author's note, so let's hope this story sucks!!!!) and it's sort of a crack fic, but I'm not really going to call it that. And also, I'm not fallowing any real timeline in FMA. All I know, is that it would be quite early on in the series.

Summary: It's Christmas, it's snowing, Edward doesn't believe in Santa, Al thinks Ed is taking it too seriously, Ed and Al get what they've been looking for, and Santa really does exist!

* * *

We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!

* * *

The streets of Central were wet with slush, and ice. The trees were sprinkled with snow. A cold winter breeze howled through the air. And a small sigh escaped from the mouth of an ever optimistic Lieutenant Colonel Hughes as he stared out the window of central Headquarters. 

"Now that's what Christmas is! Wouldn't you agree Ed?" Now stirred from his deep thoughts, Edward gave the Lieutenant Colonel a dark glare from the cafeteria table in the dining hall. "Huh! Some snow, slush and dying trees. I thought Christmas was a commercialized holiday about some crazy fat guy in a red over coat who broke into peoples' houses, gave them stuff, and ate their food."

"Geeze Ed! I take it you're not a big fan of Christmas. And the 'crazy fat man' you are referring to is Santa. Just in case you hadn't realized! I mean, don't you and Al believe in Santa?" said Maes a bit disappointed by Ed's reaction. "If you mean that my brother and I were lied to as children by our mother, then Yes!" Answered Ed coldly.

Pretending to be appalled The Lieutenant Colonel gave Ed the most disapproving look. "What do you mean 'lied to'? You're acting as if Santa doesn't exist!" Ed gave Maes a blank stare obviously not amused by the Lieutenant Colonel's games. "You don't believe in Santa at all do you? I'll bet you wouldn't even write him a letter with your wish list!" "Don't patronize me Hughes. I'm not in the mood." Ed stated sourly.

Maes could see that Edward was not happy. "Alright Ed, but you really need to lighten up a bit. I mean It's Christmas for crying out loud!" Ed didn't seem to be much fun lately. He wouldn't even casually joke around, and Maes was desperate! But Ed still refused to have fun. "Technically it's not Christmas for another four days, and don't you have work to do?" Obviously defeated the Lieutenant Colonel stop trying. "Fine Edward, you got me! I'm going now. But don't think I'll be the only one trying to get you in the holiday spirit!" And with that, he left.

* * *

The next day Ed and Al were sitting in their room. Ed sulking from still not having any leads on the stone, and Al trying to stay positive and failing miserably to get his brother to do the same. Suddenly there was barely a knock before Jean Havoc burst through the door. After almost having a heart attack, Ed felt ill when he noticed that even Havoc of all people was cheerful. 

"Who do you think you are barging in like that?! You could've killed me!" screamed Edward as he jumped to his feet. Al on the other hand just sighed and shook his. "Brother calm down. I'm sure he has a good explanation for coming in so um….forcefully?"

Jean Havoc eyed the brothers' room. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was right. This is bad. Not a Christmas decoration anywhere! You boys really need to put up something festive soon or you'll forget Christmas altogether!"

A small noise that sounded somewhat like growling came from inside Edward. "Not this again! I told that walking Kodak moment, I'm NOT doing anything for Christmas!" Alphonse whimpered, at hearing this news. "Actually, according to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes you only said that you don't believe in Santa. So you're celebrating Christmas whether you like it or not……or at least that's what I'm supposed to say according to Colonel Mustang after Maes told him, who later told me. For all I know, you two boys may never have celebrated the holiday!" Ed was getting furious.

"So Hughes had to drag the Colonel into this?! FINE! I'll get some gifts for people. But don't expect anything expensive." suddenly Havoc got that "I'm now talking to a small child" look, and spread a snarky smile across his face. "Well, with that attitude you're not getting anything but a lump of coal in your stocking! But really Ed, Shouldn't you and Al be writing a letter to Santa? It's almost Christmas."

Alphonse always felt a certain amount of relief when he was being treated like a child. Like he and his brother weren't the only ones who knew how young he was. Even if it was as extreme as being told to write a letter to an obviously made up person. Ed on the other hand, couldn't stand being treated as anything less then adult. "Why is everyone treating me like a damn kid?! And why would I waste my time with something so stupid!?"

Alphonse always trying to better any situation, felt the need to calm his older brother down before things got ugly. After all, Ed did always seem to overreact about these kinds of things. "O brother just do what he says. What do you have to lose?" Ed's response was that of any young man trying to sound mature, (though a little cliché in my opinion). "My dignity." Alphonse rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Havoc continued to make the situation worse until Ed finally shoved him out of the room.

* * *

Christmas Eave arrived with much cheer and holiday spirit for everyone except Edward. 

Sure, he had bought presents, wrapped them nicely, and placed them under the tree they had in their room, and put small presents in stockings, but left and right he and Al were bombarded by military personnel telling them to write their Christmas letters to Santa. Al had written down his Christmas wish list, but thought it was silly to actually send it anywhere.

Ed and Al were walking to their room thinking about their quest and all that it involved, when once again they were interrupted by none other then Alex Louise Armstrong!

"Good evening boys! I expect you two are excited to open presents tomorrow waiting for you under your tree?" the Elric brothers were startled by the all to familiar deep booming voice behind them. Al answered Armstrong timidly. "Y..yes we are! Aren't we big brother." Now having the attention turned towards him, Ed wanted to make this quick. "yeah….sure" he mumbled. "So Your Christmas letters are all sealed and sent to Santa?" boomed the major.

'_not this again!' _thought Edward. "What makes you think we believe in all that crap?" a most horrendous silence filled time and space as Armstrong comprehended what Ed was implying. And suddenly, as If a dam broke, Major Armstrong shouted with sorrow in his tone "**Oh Edward! But Santa is and all seeing all knowing super being! He determines whether or not children such as yourselves are nice enough to get gifts more wonderful than you could imagine! How could you imply such a person does not exist?! You simply MUST write all that your heart desires in a letter to this great and powerful man!**"

By this time, Armstrong had both brothers in a death hold so not even Al could get out of it. When he finally let go, Ed was about to burst. For the past three days he had heard nothing but Santa, Christmas, and Wish lists. This was the last straw.

"THER IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM WRITING SOME LETTER TO A MADE UP PERSON PARENTS USE TO LIE TO THEIR CHILDREN IN ORDER TO MAKE THE STUPID HOLIDAY SOMEHOW SEEM MORE MAJICAL! I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL THIS 'GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS GET WHAT THEY WANT' CRAP!"

But before Edward could say any more, the brave Alphonse grabbed his brothers' shoulders and spoke to Ed calmly and desperately.

"Ed, why don't you just write a letter. How hard could it be? They just want you to write down everything you want!" Al wasn't sure how his brother would continue to react, so he kept his hands firmly on Edward's shoulders.

Unable to move, Ed simply clenched his fists and tried his hardest not to yell at his brother. "**What's the point? It's a waste of time!**" Al wasn't sure how on earth he was going to get his brother to write a letter to Santa until it struck him…. "Big brother, you do realize that if you write a letter, everyone will stop bugging you."

Normally Edward would've just kept on yelling, and complaining, but something made him snap inside that kept him from blowing up.

Edward shooed his brothers hands away from him, built up some courage, and walked to the nearest desk, picking up a pencil, he started to write a short letter.

People gathered around to see what the young Alchemist was doing. Everyone waited with anticipation when suddenly………………..

Edward got up, folded the paper, and sealed it in an envelope. He wrote a quick message on the front of it, and walked outside. It was at this time that Al as well as a few others noticed Ed's eye was twitching, when Edward placed the letter in the first mailbox he saw.

Ed hadn't spoken a single word for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up and ran to where their presents were and cheered as they opened the wrapping on their gifts. Ed and Al got various gifts from their close friends, and acquaintances. They both got some books, and some gag gifts, as well as practical things. 

After all the unwrapping, everyone joined together in the dining hall to eat a Christmas meal which was somewhere in between breakfast and lunch. But Ed decided to stay behind and sleep for another hour, while Al joined the others to mingle.

Things got quiet and Ed was about to close his eyes to go to sleep when he noticed an unopened box under the Christmas tree. Worried that it could be for Al he decided to investigate. Meanwhile……In the cafeteria, Al was talking to Maes, Havoc and Armstrong when he was asked, "So what did Ed end up writing on his wish list?" Al took a moment to ponder. He hadn't really thought about it. What could Ed have possibly wished for?

Then out of nowhere, they all heard a surprisingly loud cheer. "**I CAN'T BELIEV IT! I REALLY GOT IT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**"

That's when it hit Al. He knew exactly what Ed asked for in his wish list.

So everyone ran to the Elric's dorm to see what was happening, Ed was knelt beside the Christmas tree with a look of pure shock on his face. Everyone waited for the young Edward Elric to show them what he had gotten for Christmas.

He reached his hands inside the box, and lifted a fist sized stone that glowed ruby red. Barely able to comprehend it, Edward raised the stone above his head. "THE PHILOSEPHER'S STONE!!!!" Ed shouted. "SANTA REALLY DOES EXIST!"


End file.
